


In the Water

by Prophetess_0ffl1n3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Interspecies Sex, Jade only shows up at the end, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Out of character-ish???, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Prophetess_0ffl1n3
Summary: Another Floyd/Ace smut without plotYeah :v
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Ace Trappola
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	In the Water

**Author's Note:**

> At this rate, I might make a goddamn Ace bowl  
> And he's gonna be a bottom with everyone.

Ace was...more or less a bit terrified. Sure, he could breathe just fine underwater, thanks to the potion he was given prior, but what he's scared of isn't the fact he's here.

It's the fact that Floyd was with him. As his eel merform.

The two of them hid away a cave big enough for them to fit comfortably. Ace's clothes were torn off his body, the articles of fabric now forgotten on the rocky floor of the cave. Floyd pressed their bodies together, his large form right between Ace's legs. He grinned at the human already shuddering in his grasp. A clawed hand reached behind to pull on a patch of red hair, making Ace look up at him with a desperate expression.

"Ahh~" Floyd opened his mouth with a smile, as wide as he wanted. He savored the shift in those red eyes filling with fear, or was it perhaps something else even? The question was no longer relevant as Ace opened his mouth in return, a light blush upon his cheeks.

"Ahh- _ ghk-!!" _

In a blink of an eye, Floyd leaned in, his long tongue lashing out and shoving itself into Ace's mouth. It muffled the human's yelp as Floyd leaned his face closer, his tongue going deeper into Ace's throat. A clawed hand gripped the human by the back of the neck, and the other hand reached for the lower back, trailing a sharp nail down the line. Eyes closed out of courtesy, their other senses heightened.

Ace held onto Floyd's shoulders, the merman cold under his touch. His body floating in the water felt like he was in a dream, but the tongue down his throat reminded him this was very much reality. His hips grinded against the eel, trembling at the cold finger teasing his hole. Ace couldn't really pinpoint it but he swore that it felt a bit slimy. He couldn't care less in his hazy set of mind, bobbing his head back and forth, sucking the large tongue still in his mouth. He almost didn't hear Floyd content sigh.

The long appendage then slipped out, strands of saliva mixing with the ocean. Red eyes opened to Floyd licking his lips, his mismatched eyes practically glowing in the dim lighting of the cave. The eel pushed Ace backward, curling his tail to be a sort of cushion for the human. Ace couldn't help but spread his legs. The water around him felt so strange against his lower parts, but the sensation of it all was like a teasing hand. Just enough to make him so frustrated yet undeniably aroused.

Ace kept his lips parted as he watched Floyd's hand, now covered in a sort of thick substance, go below. He gasped sharply, feeling a finger carefully pushing through the tight ring of muscle. The slimy substance made it slip in so easily. Floyd held onto Ace's squirming hips, his eyes locked on the human's parted lips.

"Heeeh~ What a nice look on you, Crabby~! Are you really that desperate for meee~?"

A second finger was added and Ace arched his back slightly. His hands flailed around, trying to grab onto something before settling behind his knees. Floyd gave out a sound of delight as Ace exposed more to him. He grinned so cheerfully with his teeth so sharp. Feeling nice, his other hand wrapped itself around Ace's shaft, emitting another gasp from the human. He stroked it up and down aligned with the thrusts of his fingers. 

"Ghh-!! Floyd-!!" Ace clamped around the long digits, eyes opened wide. Floyd watched as spurts of white flew out between them in the water. He snickered,

"That fast? How cute, Crabby~!"

Floyd didn't stop. Instead, he curled his fingers, watching in thrill and arousal as Ace yelled out. The human trembled violently, head flying back and hips practically fucking themselves on Floyd's fingers. The cum from the shaft in his other hand didn't seem to stop either.

"W-wai-!! Floyd! St-... Stop it, I'm-!" Ace couldn't finish his words as another wave of pleasure washed over him, bubbles flying around him as he cried out once more, "Floyd!!"

The eel finally pulled his hands away from the trembling human. He waved his hand, the flowing strands of white getting caught in the current before swishing to the side. Floyd hummed in amusement,

"Hmmm, now this isn't really fair, isn't it, Crabby~?" 

Before Ace could process Floyd's words, the eel quickly changed their positions. He wrapped his tail around Ace's legs, the human's back against his chest. His long arms reached around, holding Ace's arms back to make his body arch forward.

"Wha-  _ Hhf-!!"  _ The human stifled his own words as a sudden jab from the eel fills his hole with something else thicker. His red eyes were wide, tears disappearing into the ocean water. With his lips parted in a silent scream, Floyd whispered in his ear,

"My turn to feel good~"

Floyd's pace was relentless from the start. Ace's voice slipped out with every thrust, unable to escape the grasp of the strong tail that wrapped his legs. He didn't last long, cumming for the third time, his walls clenching around Floyd. The eel groaned at the sensation, his pace ever increasing.

"So tight, Crabby~ Aahhh, you're really squeezing meee.. Guh…"

Ace couldn't speak as his mind was already too far gone with overwhelming euphoria. Floyd released one of Ace's arms to hold the human's face, making Ace turn his head towards him. Floyd shoved his tongue into Ace's mouth again, mewling happily as he felt the human suck on it. His thrusts became rougher, sloppier, harder-

"Fuck-" The eel cussed, shoving his dick as deep as it could go. 

Floyd squeezed around the human, keeping Ace entirely stuck in his grasp. Ace's cry was muffled again by the tongue choking him. He came once more, but no cum spurted out. His eyes rolled back as his twitching walls essentially sucked on the throbbing appendage inside him, filling his stomach to the brim. His hand went over his lower stomach, pressing down softly on the slightly protruding bulge. The long tongue in his mouth slipped out, yet his mouth stayed open.

"Whoo, if only you were to have eggs like a real crab, Crabby~" Floyd teased as he rolled his hips, his seed still flowing.

"Ahh…"

"Am I interrupting something here?" An unexpected, amused voice came.

Ace suddenly snapped out of his haziness at the new voice. Who-

Another teal-colored hand cupped his blissed-out face, and Ace is met with another row of sharp teeth smiling at him.

Oh...

"Fuck," cursed the tired human. Jade only smiled ever so politely.

"That is the plan, I suppose."

**Author's Note:**

> Will I make a part 2? Not even I know


End file.
